Awaken
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: His voice, humming her name in the distance, pulls her from the haze of slumber
Samantha Carter is happy and for the first time in her life, she feels content. The sun and the light breeze feel good on her tanned skin and she hums her approval. A faint shiver runs up her back as she looks up at the uninterrupted blue sky. One sun is setting in the west and another is high in the sky warming her face and covering everything in a faint golden glow. She tilts her head and watches him, his features as relaxed as hers, eyes gazing out at the large shimmering blue expanse before him. His hair sparkles like strands of platinum and his fingers skim up and down her tank top covered back as they sit, hip to hip, on the soft grass , toes dangling into the river.

His voice, humming her name in the distance, pulls her from the haze of slumber and she grows aware of his long fingers, weapon worn and calloused, ghosting lightly up her back, drawing random indecipherable shapes and patterns on her bare skin. Sam lays on her belly, hugging her pillow while his fingers trail a path up over her shoulder blades, along the sides of her neck and back down again.

Then lips, pressing soft gentle kisses along her spine, following the path his fingers had just now made on her body. Hot breath on cool skin. His lower lip drags on her skin as he moves up her body to the nape of her neck, under her ear,then across her jawline before placing the softest kiss on her lips.

She opens her eyes a fraction and glances at him through drowsy eyelids, still not entirely convinced that this is not a dream and she is not still stuck on the _'Hammond'_ without him.

"Jack", she mumbles and reaches her sleep heavy arm out to touch his lips, his face, his tousled silver hair. He turns his head into her touch, smiles that seductive smile he has and nuzzles her hand before taking it in his, kissing it and intertwining his fingers with hers.

His other hand resumes its previous motions and trails a path down her back, and along her sides while he places feather like kisses on her shoulder and neck. His long fingers dip under the covers, which have pooled just above her waist and he finds her core, parts her folds and explores her warm heat.

Instinctively, her hips rise off the sheets to allow him more manoeuvrability and his name tumbles from her lips on a sleepy moan when his finger presses gently on her centre. He arcs his fingers inside her while whispering that he loves her more than life itself, and when she finds her release, he swallows her cries.

Jack moves, pushes the blankets down her thighs, and shifts to kneel over her, her legs straight and extended between his. Feeling his hardness hot against her backside, she lifts her hips slightly and after a moment, he enters her slowly and deliberately, inch by inch teasing her body awake, relishing each little sound she makes. He thrusts slowly and deep, reaching out to run his fingers across the creamy expanse of her bare back. His eyes fall to where they connect and become one and he can't help but think that, at this moment, he is the luckiest man on the planet.

Her hips move in perfect rhythm with his, a slow lazy torture and she bites her lip, stifling moans as he touches her very core with each long stroke.

"Jack..." His name barely more than a whisper as it escapes her lips.

She crosses her legs between his, squeezing him with every thrust and lifts her hips further off the bed, knees bent slightly, grinding against him every time he bottoms out inside her. His pace quickens, his thrusts become erratic and his fingers dig into her hips.

He comes undone and spills his release inside her, mouthing her name on a whispered groan.

He falls to her side, breathing heavily, and kisses her shoulder, the tip of his tongue lifting the taste of sweat from her skin.

He stretches an arm out under her pillows and with the other, traces shapes over her bare waist and hip.

Cheeks flushed with satisfaction, Sam rolls over to face him.

He kisses her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers, his fingers finding her face and pushing messy hair that has escaped her braid away.

"Good morning." He whispers.

Sam grins sleepily, "Good morning to you."

"I've missed you." He says quietly against her lips.

"I can tell." She replies.

Jack pulls her towards him, curling the arm under her head around her shoulders and locking her in his embrace. She reaches down and pulls the blankets around their bodies, tucks her head under his chin and closes her eyes.

Jack smiles into her hair, listening as her breathing evens out and slows, slumber reclaiming her once again and swears to himself, that he will never let her out of his sight again.


End file.
